This application claims the priority of International Application No. PCT/EP01/08828 filed Jul. 31, 2001 and German Application No. 100 37 619.3 filed Aug. 2, 2000, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an arrangement of operator controls, in particular in vehicles.
In modern motor vehicles, a multiplicity of functions can be controlled by electrically acting operating controls, in particular switches, pushbutton keys, or rotary knobs. In spite of the multiplicity of such functions which can be controlled by means of operator controls, the operator controls are also required to be easily accessible, arranged in a clearly organized way and easy to activate.
The present invention is based on the object of specifying an arrangement of operator controls which advantageously fulfils these requirements.
When operator controls are arranged in a plurality of operator control arrays in accordance with the invention, it is possible to place in each case one of the plurality of operator control arrays alternately in an activation position. This operator control array will also be referred to below as an active operator control array in contrast to the inactive operator control arrays which are not in the activation position at that time. The operator controls of the inactive operator control arrays are preferably concealed behind a cover and not accessible to the operator in this position. The activation position is then preferably provided by means of a recess in the cover. The operator controls of the inactive operator control arrays may also be deactivated so that in particular when the operator controls of these inactive operator control arrays are not covered inadvertent contact cannot lead to an undesired function being triggered.
The operator control arrays are arranged in different planes and can preferably be moved together.
The operator controls are preferably electrical switching elements or actuator elements, for example switches, pushbutton keys, rotary actuators or sliding actuators. Electrical signals from and to the operator controls can be transmitted by means of conventional cabling, or in particular inductively or optoelectronically especially when a rotatable operator control array carrier can be continuously rotated in a periodic fashion by means of spring contacts or in a contactless fashion. In particular an arrangement in which at least one operator control array contains a plurality of operator controls is advantageous.
The plurality of operator control arrays are advantageously connected to one another mechanically, in particular in the form of a sequence of operator control arrays which can be stepped in a cyclical fashion.
According to one preferred embodiment, the plurality of operator controls can be arranged about an axis of rotation on a rotatable carrier element. They are preferably offset with respect to one another here by the same polar angles about the axis of rotation. The operator controls of the individual operator control arrays may be oriented here in parallel with or at an inclination with respect to the axis of rotation, in planar or curved surfaces.
The change-over from one operator control array to another as an active operator control array can be carried out according to a first embodiment in that a common rotatable carrier element can be grasped and rotated by the user. In one preferred embodiment with a cover over the inactive operator control arrays, a change-over can be carried out preferably by means of an activation element, preferably an actuator lever or preferably an actuator wheel which is accessible to the user, and by means of mechanical transmission to the carrier of the operator control arrays.
As an alternative, or in addition, the change-over between two operator control arrays can be carried out in a motor-operated fashion in a carrier element which can be rotated about an axis of rotation, that is to say in particular by motor-operated rotation of the carrier element about the axis of rotation. The change-over between two operator control arrays can be triggered, for example, by means of a stepping-activation element, preferably with bidirectional switching direction. Another advantageous embodiment provides a selection array, which can preferably always be activated, for selecting one of the plurality of operator control arrays, preferably with selection keys for the plurality of different operator control arrays.
Instead of mechanically displacing operator controlled arrays it is also possible to provide for operator controls to be provided in a fixed fashion and for their assigned functions to be changed only in accordance with the assignment of the operator controls of different operator control arrays to their individual functions. The function which is assigned to an actuation element at a given time can preferably be indicated by means of light symbols on and/or in the actuation element. It is also possible to implement a mechanical change-over and multiple assignment in a combined fashion.
The individual operator control arrays can preferably be differentiated by touch so that at least an accustomed user can determine or verify the respectively active operator control array solely by manual contact. Differentiation by touch can be carried out, on the one hand, by the actual arrangement and form of the respective operator controls and on the other hand the operator controls can be determined by shaping the surface, or a portion thereof, with a characteristic relief which can be perceived by touch.
Grouping operator controls in an operator control array can be provided in particular for functions which do not relate to the driving operation of the vehicle, for example telephone keypad, radio, air-conditioning system, window settings, seat settings inter alia.
In addition to the individually selectable operator control arrays, a further operator control array with a plurality of operator controls may be permanently arranged in the direct vicinity of the activation position. In particular, the further operator control array may be arranged at one end of an elongated carrier element and be essentially transverse with respect to its longitudinal axis. In another arrangement the selectable operator control arrays are arranged on a carrier element, which can be rotated about an axis of rotation, and the further operator control array is re-entered as an extension of the axis of rotation transversely with respect thereto.
According to one preferred embodiment, the selectable operator control arrays and, preferably, the further operator control array are arranged at the handrest-end of the armrest of a vehicle seat. The plurality of selectable operator control arrays are preferably arranged on a common carrier element so as to be capable of rotating about an axis of rotation which is approximately parallel to the longitudinal axis of the armrest. The further operator control array is arranged on the end surface of the armrest in a surface which drops away towards the front end is preferably curved in a convex fashion. The further operator control array may preferably have operator controls for seat-related functions.
Alternative advantageous positions for the arrangement of operator controls are, in addition to the seat cushions, for example in the instrument panel, in the door lining or as a standing arrangement on the centre console. The arrangement can be expediently modified in each case by adaptation to the position in a detailed fashion.